Mentirosa
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: Te juro que te he olvidado, ya no pienso en ti, tiré a la basura esas fotografias. Ya no eres nada, te olvide... y no estoy mintiendo. **SasuxSaku**


**No hay mucho que decir, sólo que ultimamente Naruto y yo no somos buenos amigos XDD por lo que no hay mucha inspiración para escribir sobre esto, pero bueno, aquí les traigo algo.  
**

**Aclaraciones: **Este one-shot es una adaptación de un original del mismo titulo que escribí hace tiempo, lo unico que hice fue cambiar los nombres y descripcion fisica xD la obra está registrada en Safe Creative, no copien, enserio, nada, ni una frase, que ya me ha pasado con gente que "se inspira" en lo que publico y me pone de puta madre, asi que por favor respeten mi trabajo ^^ o si no ¬¬

**Summary:** _Te juro que te he olvidado, ya no pienso en ti, tiré a la basura esas fotografias. Ya no eres nada, te olvide... y no estoy mintiendo. **SasuxSaku**  
_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de kishimoto sempai.

**Advertencia:** AU, algo OoC en los personajes. Es un one-shot, no hay conti

* * *

Mentirosa

by

HiKaRi Kisu

—¿Acaso me dices que no disfrutas estar conmigo?

—Sólo digo que la he pasado mejor —responde Sakura encogiéndose de hombros, como si aquello no le importara en absoluto.

Sasuke se sonríe incrédulo, mientras ella lo mira furibunda. Él se aproxima peligrosamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Sakura no se inmuta y arruga la frente molesta, simulando con un gesto el nerviosismo que le carcome por dentro.

—No lo dices enserio —le susurra sobre sus labios con la intensión de besarla, sin embargo ella da vuelta el rostro, ofendida.

Sasuke se deja caer en el sofá descansando la cabeza en sus brazos, como siempre se lo ve despreocupado y apacible, actúa como si nada le interesara o le diera igual y Sakura detesta eso de él. Odia profundamente ver sus ojos negros brillar de ese modo, su sonrisa de suficiencia y su pose altanera. Sakura no soporta estar con Sasuke, tal vez porque sólo él logra ponerla de ese modo, enfundarle sentimientos tan contradictorios, tal vez porque es la única persona a la que no puede engañar, o tal vez porque es el primer hombre que logra confundirla y arrasar con su cordura con una simple mirada.

—Me voy a casa —anuncia finalmente, mirando con rencor a Sasuke, que observa concentrado la pantalla de la televisión.

—¿Cosas más importantes para hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo? —pregunta con cierta ironía. Sakura pone los ojos en blanco antes de levantarse y clavar sus ojos verdes en él, desde arriba. Con los días el Uchiha se vuele más y más pesado.

—Es posible, últimamente creo que incluso la compañía de Naruto es mejor —mordaz le contesta queriendo marcharse, sin embargo Sasuke la sujeta por el brazo, impidiendo su partida —. ¿Ahora qué? —fastidiada intenta librarse.

Sasuke no contesta y en lugar de eso, jala de ella haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre su cuerpo. Sus labios se curvan satisfechos y disfruta del aliento de la chica sobre su rostro.

—Sé que no quieres irte —le dice sin borrar esa sonrisa que Sakura tanto detesta.

—Eres un idiota, ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero quedarme?

—Tal vez el hecho de que te gusto demasiado.

Sakura deja escapar una carcajada mal ensayada, Sasuke la estrecha con más fuerza y la obliga a mirarlo.

—Cuanto ego. ¿Acaso tengo que repetirte que ya no siento nada por ti? No vivas en el pasado, Uchiha.

Sasuke no la escucha, ella continúa insultándolo, amenazando con noquearlo si es que no la libera e injuriando por lo alto, pues él hace caso omiso a todo lo que dice.

La deja hablar a gusto, y es que Sakura se ve realmente adorable cuando se enoja, es por eso que la provoca a menudo, algunos insultos y uno que otro golpe lo valen, es sencillamente satisfactorio ver su rostro rojo de la furia, sus cejas aproximándose y sus labios fruncidos.

De improvisto toma su cabeza, asegurándose de que no escape, y la besa con desenfreno, saboreando la ambrosía de su boca, deleitándose con los golpes en su pecho que van deteniéndose paulatinamente, hasta que finalmente el delgado cuerpo de Sakura se relaja y le corresponde, ávida de que ese contacto se prolongue.

En cuanto se separan la respiración de ambos es dificultosa y el rubor cubre sus mejillas.

—Dilo —le pide mordiendo su labio de forma provocativa—. Vamos, dilo

—No —se niega ella, aún sin recuperar el aliento.

—No podrás negarlo por siempre.

—Claro que sí —a esas alturas ya ni siquiera intenta liberarse de sus brazos.

—Me quieres.

—Ya no.

Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco, moviéndose grácil y sensual antes de apoderase una vez más de sus labios de caramelo y respirar su aroma a cerezos, acariciando su cuerpo sobre la tela de su ropa, disfrutando en silencio de las reacciones de la chica. Sabe que no tardará en caer.

—Me amas.

—No es cierto —susurra con dificultad, antes de otro prolongado beso.

—Mentirosa…

Ella suspira resignada antes de abrazarse a su cuello y saborear sus labios. Sakura siempre miente y es toda una frustración que Sasuke jamás le crea.

* * *

**Despues de tanto tiempo ya estoy perdiendo el toque con esto pero...**

**¿¿Reviews??**


End file.
